


Drawing Constellations in Your Freckles

by cutiecub3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiecub3/pseuds/cutiecub3
Summary: Your parents move from Massachusetts to London, good thing you've already graduated Ilvermorny. You plan to head back to America after a couple of months, but will a certain ginger entrepreneur be able to change your mind?Basically, an American reader in London falls in love with George Weasley.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Drawing Constellations in Your Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a dream about this and that's pretty much why this is what it is. It also explains why the reader has three brothers (because I have 3 brothers hahahahaha oops). Maybe that makes it more a self-insert instead of a reader-insert, but oh well. I really stink at finishing things, so we'll see what happens. Also, George isn't in this chapter, and I'm extremely sorry about that, but I promise I will make up for it in the next one!!!!
> 
> Anyway! I use Y/N (your name), Y/L/N (your last name), and Y/N/N (your nickname). I highly recommend using this extension that replaces those acronyms with your /actual/ name. It only works on your computer, so I apologize if your reading on your phone. Enjoy!!!
> 
> https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/word-replacer-ii/djakfbefalbkkdgnhkkdiihelkjdpbfh?hl=en

I dropped the last box in the living room and let out a deep breath. 

“That’s the last of them.” I looked over at my dad. “What should we do next?” 

“How about we go visit Tate and Laura?” My mom suggested, entering from the kitchen.

I grinned. I hadn’t seen my brother and his wife in nearly a year. I needed a healthy dose of their sarcasm. My parents seemed to be sorely lacking in that area. 

“Can we?” I asked. “I want to talk to Laura about this new book I’m reading. It’s all about how most of the unsolved no-maj murders were most likely committed by wizards. There’s a chapter on the Zodiac Killer’s ciphers that I need to talk to someone about.”

My dad glanced up from his letter and gave me a concerned look. 

“Y/N, I really wish you wouldn’t talk about that stuff in front of me,” my mom clucked. “It just makes me sick.” She shuddered exaggeratedly.

I rolled my eyes. “Where’s Danny? Is he going to come too?” 

“No,” I heard his voice call from upstairs.

“Why not? You don’t want to get out of this musty old house?” I called back up.

“I’m getting my stuff ready for school,” was his only reply.

“Do you need us to pick anything up at least?” My mom asked. “We’re going to Diagon Alley. I think that’s where most kids get their supplies.”

“Would you see if they have ‘Quintessence: A Quest’ somewhere? I need it for one of my NEWT classes.” Danny leaned his head over the railing.

My face twisted in confusion. “What the heck is a NEWT class?”

“Nastily Exhausting… Wizarding Test? I think? Something like that,” he said.

“And you’re taking that why?” Danny had always been the smartest of the Y/L/N kids. I pushed myself pretty hard at Ilvermorny, but Danny always did better. I didn’t really mind though. That was the only thing he really had going for him. He didn’t have a lot of friends, so I think he overcompensated by knowing things. 

“It’s a ministry thing. If you do well, they give you a job straight out of Hogwarts,” he explained.

“You’re planning on staying in London?” I asked. I hadn’t ever heard him talk about his plans for the future. I guess I assumed he’d make his way back to America at some point.

Danny just shrugged. He was a boy of few words. I guess I could understand. I didn’t have too much planned out for my future either.

“‘Quintessence: A Quest?’” I asked, making sure I remembered correctly.

“Yep. Thanks!” He called as his face disappeared from the railing again.

I turned to my parents as I threw on my worn leather jacket. 

My mom looked me up and down. “Are you going out wearing that?”

I glanced down at my outfit. Turtleneck and jacket with jeans and converse. “Uh… yes? What’s wrong with my outfit.”

My dad stood up with an exhale and said, ”We’re in London. People dress up a lot more here than they do in America. I don’t think your ratty old sneakers are going to cut it.”

I stuck up my chin. “I happen to like my ratty old sneakers. If anyone has a problem with it, they can take it up with me.”

My mom gave a small smile, and yelled up to my brother, “Bye, Danny! We’ll see you in an hour or so.”

I followed behind my parents as we walked the few blocks to Diagon Alley. 

I enjoyed walking more than apparating. I especially enjoyed walking through no-maj streets. They were so clueless. Rushing about their silly little lives never even knowing that we walked among them. I could just imagine their heads exploding if they knew what I was. What I was capable of. I suppressed a laugh and shook my head.

“What is it?” My mom asked, holding onto my dad’s hand. 

“Nothing,” I said. “I was just thinking about how grateful I am to be me.”

My mom reached out and squeezed my hand. “I’m grateful you’re you too.”

We finally stopped at a bar called the Leaky Cauldron.

“Are we going drinking?” I joked.

My dad looked at me sternly. “Absolutely not.”

“And why not? The drinking age in Europe is 18. I just happen to be 18,” I said with a smile. 

“You’re not drinking ‘til I’m dead,” my dad said as he led us to the back of the bar. 

I rolled my eyes. “Whatever you say.”

We walked into the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron and my dad began counting the bricks. 

“I think there’s a lot of them,” I said, my arms crossed.

“It’s three up and two across,” he said, more to himself than to me. He gave the brick a tap, and the doorway opened. 

“Woah,” I said. Then, I laughed again. “Could you just imagine if a no-maj saw us? They’d lose it.”

My mom grinned, shaking her head.

“Aren’t you so excited to be stuck with me for the next two months?” I teased.

My dad answered. “I don’t know if ‘excited’ is the right word.”

I gasped. “I’m offended. I’m your only daughter. Your favorite child. You don’t feel blessed by my presence?” 

My mom grabbed my hand again. “We are very blessed by your presence.” She leaned in and whispered to me. “Without you around, there’d be too much testosterone.”

I laughed and began to glance around at the shops. They had anything you could ever need in this place. Wands. Broomsticks. Drinks. Candy. Books. Bank.

“Should we check for Danny’s book before or after we see Tate and Laura?” I asked as I noticed the approaching bookshop.

My mom thought for a minute before deciding. “Let’s go after,” she said. “I don’t want to carry anything around for longer than I have to.”

“Valid point,” I said. 

Just then, the most absurd shop caught my eye. The extremities of a very large man were protruding from the building. One arm on his waist, the other lifting his top hat. 

“What is that?” I asked, utterly baffled.

“Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes,” my dad read aloud.

“Well, I can see that, but what is it?” I quickened my pace, so I could take a peek in the window. There were several staircases, seemingly placed at random, and many brightly colored potions. Not to mention, the many flying sparks circling around customers’ heads. 

“Woah,” I breathed. Someone had just thrown something at the ground and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. 

“I think it’s some kind of joke shop,” my mom said at my side. “Did you want to check it out?”

I couldn’t take my eyes off it. This whole place was filled with genius ideas and hilarious spells. “Yeah, but I can wait until after we see Tate and Laura. While you two get Danny’s book.”

“Alright, let’s get going then. It should be up here on the left.”

Tate and Laura met us at the door and led us up to their apartment.

“They call it a ‘flat’ here,” Laura corrected in her best British accent that wasn’t very good. 

I rolled my eyes. I was not going to let this place change my vocabulary. “I don’t see why I should have to conform to their norms, I won’t even be here long enough to talk to any locals.” 

Laura rolled her eyes. “Speak for yourself. We’re stuck here until Tate finishes his internship with the ministry.”

“And exactly how long is that going to be?” I asked.

Tate cut in. “Well, I was planning on just finishing out the year, but it seems like the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee wants me to stay around for a while.” He grinned.

Laura elbowed him. “They’re offering him a spot on the committee starting in January, so he can finish out his internship as a stenographer for the Wizengamot.”

“They really just need to find someone to take over before I go,” he said.

“Tate! That’s awesome!” My mom cried. 

“Congrats, Tate,” my dad said. “I guess I’ll run into you at work, huh?”

Tate chuckled. “I don’t know. The ministry is huge, but we should definitely do lunch sometime.”

“I’ll take you up on that,” my dad said.

I planted myself on the couch, resting my head on the armrest. 

Laura plopped herself down next to me. “Make yourself at home, I guess,” she said, glancing at me.

I cozied further into the couch. “Don’t worry, I will.”

She laughed. 

“So, have you guys made any friends, yet?” My mom asked.

“Not really,” Tate replied. “There aren’t too many couples our age around here.”

“We did meet a few of Tate’s coworkers for dinner after work one time,” Laura added. She propped her feet up on their coffee table.

“And how was that?” My mom probed.

Tate shrugged. “It was ok. We mostly just talked about ministry stuff.”

“What sort of ministry stuff?” My dad asked.

“You know, rumors about Fudge and Scrimgeour,” Tate said as if that explained everything.

“Who the heck is Scrimgeour?” I asked, not even lifting my head.

“The new Minister of Magic. He replaced Fudge,” Laura said. She stared up at the ceiling directly above her.

As my parents kept interrogating Tate on his job and his friends, I turned my attention to Laura. “You ok?” I asked.

She sighed and lifted her head with what looked like extreme effort. “Yeah, I’ve just got the worst headache,” she said.

I frowned sympathetically. “I’m sorry. Is there anything I can get you?” 

“I think there’s some aspirin in the bathroom cabinet,” Laura said, laying her head back on the couch. 

My eyebrows furrowed. “Why do you have aspirin?” I asked, walking to the bathroom. “Don’t you have any potions you could take instead?” I yelled as I grabbed the aspirin container under the sink. I grabbed a small pill and walked back into the crowded living room.

I dropped the pill into Laura’s hand and was about to grab a glass of water for her when she downed it dry. 

“My mom sent me a no-maj first-aid kit when we moved and made sure to give me all the over-the-counter medicine she could get her hands on,” Laura explained. “It beats waiting two hours for a healing potion to brew. Plus there’s like a hundred little pills in that container.”

Laura was born into a no-maj family. She didn’t even know she was a witch until she was eleven and received a letter from Ilvermorny. Her parents were surprised to find out that their oldest child had magical abilities and was expected to be shipped off to a boarding school in Massachusetts. She and Tate had been in the same grade, he in Wampus and she in Pukwudgie, but Tate didn’t have the guts to ask her out until their last year. They got engaged right out of school and married about six months after that, then they quickly headed off to London for Tate’s internship. While Laura’s parents loved Tate, they weren’t too keen on him taking their daughter all the way to London. 

Laura, on the other hand, decided to get a job in a no-maj elementary school. She had already decided that her children were going to start their education the same way she had. Tate was supportive, saying whatever made her happy. My mom was thrilled as well, she was a halfblood, raised similarly because her father had insisted she and her sisters attend elementary school. Her mom didn’t really get it, but tried to regularly attend the PTA meetings with the other moms. 

“Where should we go to eat?” My dad asked to no one in particular.

Tate responded, “Well, Laura and I already ate.”

“Any recommendations?” My mom asked.

“Well that depends. What are you guys feeling?” Tate questioned.

“Yeah, there’s a really good Indian place in the no-maj shopping center, about 10 minutes away,” Laura supplied.

“I was thinking something in Diagon Alley. Danny’s waiting for us at home,” my mom explained.

“He’s just sitting in the house by himself?” Tate asked with a laugh.

“He said he was getting his stuff packed for Hogwarts,” I said a little too quickly. My two older brothers were always so quick to tease Danny. I often felt I had to stick up for him.

Tate just laughed again. “I bet he’s sitting in his room reading.”

I rolled my eyes. “What’s wrong with reading?”

“Nothing, but he could’ve come to see us,” he said. Tate had a point there, but I wasn’t about to tell him that, so I just rolled my eyes again.

“Food in Diagon Alley?” I prompted.

“Oh, there’s really only the Leaky Cauldron. Unless you just want ice cream for dinner,” Laura shrugged. 

My mom laughed. “I think we could do with a nice nutritious meal. We’ll have to save the ice cream for a time when Danny can actually come with us.” It was silent for a moment, so my mom continued. “Well, we better get out of your hair.” I stood up from the couch at the same time as Laura. We all shuffled toward the door, saying our goodbyes. 

“See you later!” Tate called.


End file.
